Time Traveling Cavemen
by UnicornGirl11
Summary: When Eep and Guy are somehow transported to 2014 A.C., they meet a girl named Kaylene who needs some help. Note: There might be some Christian content later.
1. Chapter 1: How It Starts

**Hello everybody! I am UnicornGirl11. This is my first story, so please don't judge me. Anyway, please enjoy!**

It was just another ordinary weekday for me. Little did I know my life would be changed.

OK, that's a little dramatic. But what was about to happen, I was not ready for. I was not prepared. But I'm thankful it happened. It was a blessing in my life.

My name is Kaylene, and this is my story. OK, it's not exactly my story, as there were a couple other people there, too.

Any normal weekday consists of going downstairs to do school (I do an online homeschool), doing school like crazy until my mom says I can be done, going to swim team practice, coming home, and going to bed. And meals. But one day that changed.

"Mom, I'm going downstairs to log on to my computer!" I called. The online school supplies us with computers for each student and internet.

I sat down at my desk and started my computer up. Suddenly I got this feeling.

Have you ever been alone, and suddenly you get this feeling? This weird feeling that you're not alone? That's how I felt.

I looked out the door of my schoolroom and saw a shadow moving by the couch. I was immediately on my guard.

"Who's there?" I cautiously stepped out of the schoolroom. I heard whispering. "Kyla, Klara, I know you're there!" (Kyla and Klara are my younger sisters.) I walked to the couch, peeked around, and screamed.

**Mwa ha ha, I love to leave people in suspense! OK, that was kind of rude. Sorry! :( Anyway, I sincerely hope you liked it! I would really appreciate it if you would review. You don't have to, I would just like it. I will accept ideas for my story or suggestions for future stories, but I may not always use them. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Them

**Hi everybody! I'm sure you guessed who Kaylene saw. Here it is...**

I screamed. I was seeing two people I never thought existed. Even if they had existed, they were from THOUSANDS of years ago. I reacted the way any human being would react if they saw Guy and Eep Crood.

"I must be dreaming." I said, and held out my arm. "Pinch me." Eep reached out and pinched me. HARD. "OWWW!" I howled. "This isn't a dream! Why are Guy and Eep Crood here? What is WRONG with me?!"

"You know our names?" Guy asked.

"Yes! Anybody who's seen The Croods knows who you are!" I yelled. " But you're from THOUSANDS of years ago? Why are you here? HOW are you here? I swear, there is something wrong with me!"

"Calm down!" Guy said. " We're from thousands of years ago?"

"Yes!" I was almost in a panic. " How in the wide, wide world are you here?!"

"I don't know." Eep said. "We went to bed last night in our hut, and we woke up and we were in there!" She pointed to our guest bedroom.

"OK. OK." I said. "I'm just going to need to tell my mom."

"Tell me what?" my mom was on the stairs. "I heard yelling... who are these people?"

"I can explain-" I started.

"We accidently somehow got here." Guy quickly explained everything.

"Oh, I see." my mom said. "Why don't you come upstairs? You're probably hungry." She went back upstairs, Eep, Guy and I following her. I silently breathed a sigh of relief.

**I hope you're liking my story! I can always use ideas for this story or future stories, so I'd appreciate it if you would review. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Day

**Hi everybody! Now that I'm an author on Fanfiction, I just can't keep away.**

"What are you doing?" Guy asked an hour later. I was trying to get some schoolwork done on my computer.

"I'm doing school." I said.

"What's that?" Eep asked. I tried to explain it the best I could.

"Oh, I see." Guy said. "Can we go, too?"

"Yes." I said. "But first you need to learn to read." I spent an hour teaching them letters and their sounds. They learned UNBELIEVABLY fast. Man, were they eager.

Later, as I was getting ready for swim team practice, I was bombarded by questions.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Eep poked me, trying to get my attention. "What's that?" She pointed to the microwave, and I tried to explain it. "OK! Can I try it?"

"You can try it tonight." I said. As I got ready to walk out the door, I pulled my dirty blond hair back in a ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Eep asked, watching.

"I'm putting my hair in a ponytail." I answered. "We need to do it for swim team practice." I vaguely explained swim team.

"Can we come, too?" Guy piped in.

"Yes, you can ride in the car and drop us off." I said, and slung my bag over my shoulder.

Two car rides, on swim team practice, and exactly 67 (yes, I counted!) questions later, we were at home eating dinner. After dinner, we decided to watch a little TV. (Note: Kyla and I had taken Guy and Eep around the house and introduced them to anything they wouldn't know, so they were familiar with the TV.)

"What should we watch?" Mom asked.

"How about The Croods, since two of them are here?" I suggested. Kyla and Klara shared a chair, Mom took the other chair, Guy and Eep took the couch, so I sat on the floor to leave plenty of room on the couch.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Mom said, and grabbed the remote. She started The Croods.

All too soon the movie ended.

"No, don't turn it off! I yelled. "I love this song!" Guy and Eep watched me jam away to the song.

"You really like this song, don't you?" Guy asked curiously. I opened my mouth to speak, but Kyla jumped in.

"Yeah, she does." Kyla butted in. "We've listened to this song, like, 1,002 times."

"I think Kaylene was going to speak." Guy said gently. "What were you going to say?"

I felt myself closing up, like I always do whenever Kyla speaks for me. "Nevermind. Kyla said it for me anyway." Then I got up and left the room.

**I just thought you all should know that Kaylene's problem isn't going to be addressed quite yet. I touched on it a little in this chapter. **

**Tomorrow (March 8th) is my birthday! I'm pretty excited. And yesterday (March 6th) was officially the best day ever. During my swim team practice, it was the last day, so the entire time was free time. I never felt so free. I felt like Elsa from Frozen when she ran away and made her ice castle. And then, at the very last minute, I dove off the diving board, which I have never done before, and my coach has been trying to get me to do. The sad thing is that it was probably my very last practice, as we are probably doing a private school next year, and I am currently homeschooled. Anyway, have a wonderful day, and I'll see you next time!**

**Kaylene's name pronunciation: KAY-leen**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of Problems

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days. I've been REALLY busy.**

_Guy's POV_

"Hey, um, what's your name again?" I asked a few minutes later.

"You can call me Jen." Kaylene's mom answered.

"Thanks. So you remember how Kyla answered for Kaylene, and she seemed to get a little upset, and walked out? Is she OK?" I was worried about Kaylene. I had been observing her, and she was, oh, I don't know how to explain it, _different._ Not in a bad way, but not exactly good, either. She seemed to be full of things she wanted to say, but didn't know how to say them. She seemed to be full of emotions, but unsure how to express them. And the few times I'd looked into her eyes, I saw a hint of sadness. I could kind of know how she felt, because I remember feeling the same way when I was about her age.

"She got upset?" Jen was surprised. "How could you tell? She hardly ever says anything, and spends most of her time in her room."

"I was the same way when I was her age." I said.

"Well, she's fine. If she got upset, she'll mope for a while, then she'll come out." Jen said.

"OK, thanks." I walked away. I got this feeling, though, that Kaylene had a problem.

_My POV_

I took a few deep breaths, and I felt better. I reminded myself quietly not to let anyone know what I felt. It didn't matter. It was in the past, and the past is gone. Besides, why would anyone care? It was best just to keep quiet. Suddenly someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said quietly, expecting Mom.

"Hi." Guy entered. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seemed a little upset." Guy said, concerned.

"I'm not upset." I lied.

"Uh huh." I could tell Guy didn't believe me. He lifted my chin with his hand so I had to look at him, and he looked into my eyes. "I was the same way when I was your age. If you ever want to talk, I'm here." Then he left.

**I've begun to touch on Kaylene's problem a little more, It should be revealed in the next chapter or two.**


	5. Chapter 5: Flustered

I had trouble not breaking down. The tears swam in my eyes, and it took all the self-control I had to keep them from pouring out. Thankfully, my dad came home from work. I ran out of my room to greet him.

"Hi, Dad!" I said as he came in the door.

"Hi, Kaylene. I picked up Khloe from the groomers." he said, and set my dog down. (Khloe is our dog. She's a Bichon.) Khloe growled, and ran into the living room, where Eep and Guy were.

"Oh, dear..." I mumbled, and ran after her. "Khloe!" I ran into the living room, and saw Khloe attacking Eep. (When Khloe attacks, it's not like, "I'm gonna kill you", it's like, "Hello, new person! I'm gonna sniff and lick your face!") Guy was standing on the couch, watching Khloe, and tensing up whenever Khloe glanced his way. I snorted and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Guy yelled. "That beast is attacking Eep!" That only made me laugh harder.

"What's going on in here?" my dad came running in. "Kaylene...? Care to explain?" He was clearly confused. It must have looked pretty weird: a twelve year old girl rolling on the floor laughing, a prehistoric boy without a shirt standing on the couch in fear, and a fluffy, white dog attacking a caveman girl with crazy red hair.

It took a few minutes to calm down, but we explained.

"So... they are here somehow, when they live thousands of years ago? How?" I don't blame Dad for being confused.

"We don't know. It's unexplained." I said.

"Well... OK, then. Welcome to our house, and sorry about our dog." Dad said.

"What _is_ that... that _thing_?" Guy pointed to Khloe, who was now eyeing him.

"That's our pet dog, Khloe." I scooped Khloe up. "She's practically harmless." I put my finger in her mouth. She just tried to spit it back out. "See?" Guy cautiously reached out to pet her, but quickly withdrew when she licked his hand. "That was just a kiss. She likes you."

"What's a 'kiss'?" Guy asked.

"Oh, dear, how do I explain this?" I muttered. "Umm... it's when somebody's lips touch another person's lips or cheek. For an animal, they lick. It means 'I love you'. Make sense?"

"I think so." Guy said. "Can I try it?" I nodded, thinking he would try it on Eep. He tried it on me. I must've been the color of a cherry. No, I was probably so red I _wasn't_ red. I think I was _past_ red. And wasn't just on my cheek, it was, umm, _on the lips_. Thank goodness my dad left to say hi to my mom and sisters.

I'd never been kissed on the lips before, or by anyone outside my family, so I didn't know how to react. I think I kind of fell back on the couch. (I was so shocked I don't remember much.)

"Hem... hew... blarch... umm..." I stuttered, then cleared my throat. My stomach was full of butterflies. I coughed to try to clear my throat. "Gah..." I couldn't say anything besides "Hem", "hew", and "gah". What kind of a weirdo was I?

Thankfully, Guy noticed how flustered I was. "Sorry." he apologized.

"No, it's OK." I could finally speak. "I- I liked it." My hands started to shake, and I hid them behind my back. "Umm, I'm gonna go now." Man, I was messed up. I was just kissed by a cute guy, and all I can do is sound like a complete dork?

_Maybe I should go to bed. _I thought.

**OK, this one got a little corny. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Secret

I was being shaken awake. I tried to bat the arms away, but they only shook harder.

"Mom?" I muttered. "I had the strangest dream last night. Eep and Guy somehow time traveled here, and Guy kissed me."

"It wasn't a dream." Eep said. I opened my eyes, and Eep's face was inches away from mine.

"Oog. Waddya want?" I looked over at my clock. Only 5 AM.

"I we wanna learn!" Eep shook even harder.

"We?" I sat up and saw Guy, almost asleep against the doorpost. "It's too early."

"Please?" Eep begged, and I considered. I wasn't likely to get back to sleep if Eep gave up, which I doubted.

"Fine. But if I'm crabby all day, I'm blaming you." I got out of bed.

Two hours later, we stopped.

"Let's take a break." I said. "I'm hungry, and the rest of my family will be up soon."

"OK!" Eep dashed up the stairs. I started to go up, too, but Guy grabbed my arm.

"Kaylene, I'm sorry about what happened last night." Guy said. "I could tell you felt akward, and I'm sorry for that."

"No worries." I'm normally a pretty easygoing person.

"Can you keep a secret?" Guy asked, and I nodded. "I was planning on kissing Eep, but I didn't think she knew how I feel about her. You were the only other person in there, so... the truth is, I love Eep."

"Your secrets safe with me." I said. I'm also very good at keeping secrets.

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." I said, and smiled.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been very busy. **

**I was asked if this was an OC and Guy or Eep and Guy love story. I never intenended it to be either, but it looks like it could be and Eep and Guy love story. Thanks for the great question!**

**And thanks to all my reviewers, and cheche123, who followed me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Something Is Wrong

"Watcha doing?" Eep asked, at about 5:00 in the afternoon.

"I'm getting ready for AWANA." I said, and tried to explain AWANA as best I could. "If you want, you can come, too."

"I think it sounds fun. I'll come." said Guy, and Eep nodded.

"Stay right there." I ran into my parents room, and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. I tossed the shirt to Guy, and the pants to Eep. "Put these on." They put them on right away. "Lookin' good!"

Soon we were at AWANA. AWANA is something at my church. It's kind of like some sort of Bible club. We walked into my classroom.

"Ms. Jackie, Ms. Donna, this is Guy and Eep. They're visiting us." I said. They are the leaders of my class.

"Welcome." Ms. Jackie said. We launched into our discussion.

Eep's POV

Ms. Donna started to talk about something called "introverts".

"What's an introvert?" I asked.

"Somebody who keeps to themselves." Ms. Donna answered, and continued talking. Suddenly, I noticed something about Kaylene. Her eyes were full of tears, she was hunched over, and she was hiding behind her hair.

Later, during game time, I noticed her by herself off to the side.

"You OK?" Guy and I sat down next to her.

"No." She sighed, and looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. "I just need to think about some things, OK?" She curled up in a little ball and hid her head behind her knees. I looked at Guy, and we silently agreed that something was seriously wrong with Kaylene.

**In the next chapter, her problem will be revealed, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Problem Revealed

I dragged myself out of bed the next morning. I was not ready to face the world. But I got up anyway.

"Good morning, Kaylene!" my mom said.

"Morning." I muttered. It was definitely NOT a good morning for me.

"You sure slept late. Anyway, your dad and I are going out for the day. We're leaving about right now, so I'll see you later."

"Bye." I planned on going back to bed.

"Can you tell us a story?" Kyla asked a few minutes later. I had chosen to be strong, get dressed and face the day.

"Gladly." Guy sat down on a chair in the living room. Kyla, Klara, Eep and I sat down on the floor in front off him. "OK. Once there was a young... wolf. She seemed happy, but insisde she had a terrible problem. Nobody knew it, and she never told anybody. One day, she became ill. Very ill. Everybody, including the wolf herself, knew she would die. Still she didn't tell. Finally, on her deathbed, she opened her moth to tell her problem, but it was too late. She died, and took her secret to the grave with her. But, she became an angel, who occasionally came down to Earth, to warn others with problems to tell their problems, before it was too late."

Suddenly something in my head clicked. _I _was that wolf, and if I wasn't careful, I would take my problem to the grave with me. I never knew what tomorrow would bring. Painful memories flooded my mind.

(Flashback)

_Alone on the hill- again. _

_"Why? Why me?" I said. "Why am I alone? Why doesn't anybody care?" My eyes filled with tears. I hated being alone._

(Another Flashback)

_"Excuse me..." another chaotic meeting of Battle of the Books. I was the leader, and once again, nobody was listening. "Please, listen up, HEY!" Still, nobody payed any attention. What kind of a leader was I?_

(Yet Another Flashback)

_I stood outside the huddle. I was being ignored again in gym. Nobody even noticed me. "OK, Emily, you do this..." Carson, another student, said, "And Mackenzie, you can do this.." Soon everone had an assignment. _

_"What about me?" I said hopefully._

_"Oh, um.." Carson turned to look at me. "Uh.."_

_I sighed, and turned around with tears in my eyes. Who cared about me? I was a nobody._

(Present)

"Kaylene? Kaylene? Are you OK?" Guy was shaking me. I snapped out of my daydream.

"No. No, I am not OK." I finally admitted. For the first time in my life, I admitted I was not OK. Besides when I was little, and got hurt. "I am not OK, and I'm not sure if I ever will be."

"Kaylene! What is wrong?" Guy was clearly alarmed.

"I am that wolf, aren't I?" I said, and Guy nodded. "OK. My problem begins with a story. Two years, or summers, as you would say, ago, I went to a public school. And the last year I was there, I was ignored. Right then, I lost all confidence in being who I was and that anybody cared. It's been bugging me ever since. My heart hurts so bad. I just want someone to care, and I want to be who I really am. Oh, I don't even know who I really am." I had tried to hold back my tears, but they overflowed. "I can't do this anymore." I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

"Kaylene? We care." Eep said.

"We're here for you." Guy said.

I completely lost it. I sobbed harder than I ever had. "Thank you." I finally hiccupped. "Thank you." I did something I hadn't done in years. I reached out and gave the both of them a huge bear hug. And for once, I felt happy.


	9. Chapter 9: A Trip

"Hi Mom and Dad!" I chirped as my parents entered the house, and grinned.

"Hi, Kaylene! You seem unusually happy suddenly." my mom said. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Yup! Ask Eep and Guy about it." I said.

"You're about to get even happier. I got a call from Aunt Julie while we were out, and she said we could come tomorrow!" As Mom spoke, my eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Really?" I breathed. "What wonderful news! Oh, forget holding back the excitement!" I let out a shriek of pure glee. Naturally, everyone else came running, except for Khloe, who had already been "attacking" Mom and Dad.

Aunt Julie is obviously our aunt. She's married to our Uncle Bob, they have two boys and one girl, the girl is Brynn and is a year older than Klara, one boy is named Nolan and is a few months younger than me, and the other boy is Rylan, and he's a year older than me. They live in Minnesota, while we live in Wisconsin. It's about a six hour drive to get there. When we get together, everybody knows they're going to get spied on by Rylan, Nolan, Kyla and I.

"What's going on?" Kyla looked ready for anything, from a bear to a marshmallow. I almost never scream, and when I do, nobody can tell why.

"We're going to Rylan and Nolan's house tomorrow!" I screeched again.

"AWESOME!" Kyla ran off to pack, Klara following.

"Wait a minute, what about Guy and Eep?" I had no idea what was going to happen to them.

"They're coming, too." Dad said.

"Who is Aunt Julie, Rylan and Nolan?" Eep asked.

"Aunt Julie is our aunt, and Rylan and Nolan are our cousins. We have another cousin named Brynn, and an uncle named Bob."

"This is gonna be so fun!..." Naturally, Eep was already getting excited.

"So, you guys can sit here and here..." I gestured to two seats where Eep and Guy would sit. My parents would obviously be in the front, Eep and Guy would be in the backseat, and Kyla, Klara and I would be in the way back.

"But we want to sit by you!" When Eep said this, naturally, I was flattered.

"I suppose we could change the seating arrangements..." I said, and re-did the plans in my mind. "OK. Kyla and Klara will be here," I gestured to the back seats of our minivan, "and we can sit in the way back. It's going to be a little crammed, though."

Finally, we were on our way, with me in the middle of the way back seat, and Guy on one side, Eep on the other.

"Hey, Kaylene, what does the fox say?" Kyla was prone to asking annoying questions randomly.

"What?" I had learned to just roll with it, and I pulled out some crocheting.

"Ring-ding-ding..." I just tuned her out. "Hey, what do you call a cow with no legs?"

"Ground beef." I barely even noticed her speaking.

"How did they name the town of Beloit?"

"They dropped a rock in a toilet and it went 'beloit'." I said.

"Hey, what do you-"

"Hey, you see this crocheting hook?" I held up my crocheting hook. "This could be used as a device to pull brains out of your nose, and I **will** use it, so I recommend you shut up." Guy gave me this weird look. "I wouldn't really do it. It just gets her to pipe down for a while. Works every time."

"Isn't this fun? We're taking our second trip together!" Eep said to Guy. I put my earbuds in and closed my eyes.

**Many, many thanks to Mrs. Haney from Abundant Life Christain School for the ground beef and Beloit jokes!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cousins

I woke up with my head on Guy's lap.

"Sorry." I sat up.

"It's all good." he said.

"Mom.." Klara began to whine.

Thankfully, we got there soon.

"Hi! Haven't seen you in forever!" Nolan yelled as we climbed out of the van. "Who are those guys? Jeez, they look familiar..."

* * *

_Guy's POV_

Chaos.

That was the word I can describe it. As soon as they found out who we were, complete chaos ensued. Thankfully, they calmed down, but it was a little overwhelming.

"Eep?" I said as we lay down in the guest bedroom that night. "Have you ever had a crush on anybody?"

"Yeah, but I got over him." She said tiredly. "I'm tired. Let's get some rest."

I waited until she was asleep, then pulled her close.


	11. Chapter 11: I Love You

_Still Guy's POV_

"Eep, who was this boy that you 'got over'?" I asked the next morning.

"A neighbor. He's dead now. I think I was about twelve." she said. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Guy, there's a reason." she said. "Can I tell you something?" Her face began to color up. "I-I love-"

"-you." I finished, and touched her nose. "I love you, too." Then I leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I changed schools, so my life has been kind of chaotic.**


	12. Chapter 12: Spying

"Are you sure we should do this? It seems a little mean." I said.

"Of course not! It'll be fun." Nolan said. "Besides, Eep and Guy are cool."

"If you say so..." I said reluctantly.

"OK. Kaylene, you make up a plan, and we meet back here at 6 AM tomorrow." Rylan said.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"What was the plan again?" Kyla looked up from picking at her nails.

"Listen up, and listen close, because I've already repeated the plan twice." Sometimes I wonder if Kyla has ADD. "OK, so Rylan and I take one walkie-talkie, you and Nolan take the other. Rylan and I hide in their closet before they wake up, and we report on what they're doing. Once they leave, we switch. Got it?"

Kyla looked up from doodling on herself. "One last time?"

* * *

"We're in position. All systems are a go." Rylan whispered into the walkie-talkie.

We watched for a few minutes before they stirred and got up.

"They're up. Mission begins." Rylan whispered.

We watched a through a crack in the closet door as they talked. We couldn't quite catch their words.

Suddenly they kissed.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" I whispered to Rylan. He shifted, and something fell down from the top shelf, causing a loud thump.

"You hear something?" Guy asked, and headed towards the closet.

I grabbed the walkie-talkie from Rylan. "Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission!"

**Hi guys! A thousand apologies for this late update. I just transferred schools and moved, so I've been under a lot of stress, and have had no time to update. I am very sorry. **

**I am sorry this story is so bad. I have considered deleting it, but authors don't quit. And neither do I.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ultimate Rage

I cursed silently.

The closet door opened, and I mentally screamed at myself for being a part of this plan.

"Hi." I said, half grinning, hoping that maybe Guy would show the _teeniest _bit of mercy.

"Do you have something you'd like to confess?" Guy raised an eyebrow. And was that... _**amusement**_in his eyes?

"Um, we were spying, I guess?" Rylan admitted.

"Where your siblings involved in this as well?" Guy asked.

Rylan and I nodded.

"Why don't you come out of there, and ask them through your, um... phones? if they would please meet us in our room." Guy said firmly.

"Walkie talkies." I said as I pulled out the walkie talkie, calling Kyla and Nolan.

"Hey, how's the mission?" Nolan came on.

"Aborted. Could you please come to the guest room, please?" I asked.

They entered momentarily.

"We-"

"Don't say it, I can tell what happened." Kyla facepalmed herslf.

"Let's hear all your sides of the story." Guy said.

"Well, last night we made plans to spy on you, and they fell through when you found us in the closet." Rylan said.

I was screaming inside.

"We decided to spy on you last night, and we were sitting on the stairs right outside the basement door when the plan fell through." Nolan muttered sheepishly.

"What were we talking about again?" Kyla looked up from examining a mosquito bite on her leg.

A sense of fury grew in the pit of my stomach. "Kyla..."

"She means the same as me." Nolan said hastily, pointing to Kyla.

"Well, Rylan pretty much said all that _needs _to be said." I murmured.

"Say it anyway." Guy said.

"Last night we made plans to spy on you. Rylan and I would sneak into your room before you woke up, and hide in the closet, and watch you through a crack in the door. Kyla and Nolan would wait on the stairs, we'd talk through a walkie-talkie, and when you guys went out, we would switch. Then, obviously, you found us in the closet and the plan fell through. Now we're here." I gave a more detailed description of the story, in case the others had left something out.

"Remember what I said about Eep and Guy being cool about this? I'm starting to rethink that..." Nolan whispered in my ear.

"Well, something needs to be done about this..." Eep said. Both Eep and Guy turned around and whispered, but words snuck out anyway.

"Tell the parents?..."

"No... too harsh..."

An awful feeling filled my gut.

"Decision..."

"OK."

They both turned around, opening their mouths to speak.

I knew what I had to do.

"We've made our decision."

"Wait." I whispered nervously.

"We think that..."

"Wait." I said.

"...you should..."

"_Wait._"

"Tell your..."

"**WAIT!**" I screeched.

"Geez! There's no need to yell!" Nolan said.

"Oh, yes there is!" I could hear the fury in my voice. "There **is **a need to yell when you are completely being ignored. You know what there is **NOT **a need for? Not paying attention when somebody is trying to say something important! Listen to your surroundings! One of these days, somebody is going to quietly say something that could **save your life,** and you won't even care, will you?"

"OK... geez..." Nolan muttered, a bit taken aback.

"**I'm not finished!**" I'm sure my eyes were on fire. "Don't interrupt quiet people! I am trying to say something important to Guy and Eep, but **NOOOOO!** Nobody cares! What's the point of even **LIVING** if nobody will listen to you? If nobody even seems to care? If no matter where you go, you never fit in! **YOU ARE ALWAYS AN OUTCAST!"**

"Kaylene... please..." Guy put a hand on my back.

"_**AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE AN OUTCAST!"**_I snarl-screamed.

I looked everybody dead in the eye, making sure they knew how furious I was.

Wait. Was that... _fear?_

"Kaylene, what were you going to say?" Guy asked gently.

"I was just going to say..." I said. "I think I speak for all of us when

I say that I'm sorry." I paused. "And it was wrong of me to go along with this plan."

I took a deep breath. "I choose to take everybody's punishment. Please let the others go, and I'll take whatever punishment you give us. Times four." I got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Wow. Ultimate rage from Kaylene, huh? **

**That rage from Kaylene is specifically for all those who ignore the things outcasts say, and ignore the outcasts, too. I hope that if you are on of those people, that you'll realize how much it hurts us.**


	14. Chapter 14: Free

I went out the garage door and ran. Ran across the lawn and into the forest behind their house. Following the dirt path, I sped along, ignoring the cries of my cousins. Ignoring Kyla's pleas. Ignoring Eep and Guy's yells to come back.

I followed the path for I don't know how far, and finally climbed a tree, perching on a branch near the top.

"I will... forever be...alone." I said softly. "Forever on my own." I looked up to the sky. "You unaware... shoot arrows. You unaware... put me in shadows."

"You pierce my skin." I said, voice rising. "Push me back to the darkness I've always been in."

"But I am gone. You can't harm me. But you will try, you will try." I yelled. "I am free! **I AM FREE!"**

"You can't harm me! I ignore your plea!" I screamed. "So stop! Leave me be!"

"Because... I... am" I said softly, panting, before my voice rose again, higher and louder than it had ever gone. "**FREE!**"

* * *

**Eep's POV**

"Have you found her?" I asked Rylan.

"No. We've searched the entire house and the entire neighborhood. We're leaving just now to search the forest." He said, handing me a walkie-talkie, and quickly showed me how to use it.

He hopped on a scooter. "We're off." He said, and they rode away.

* * *

**Rylan's POV**

We rode scooters silently through the forest, not bothering to call Kaylene's name, knowing if she heard us, she'd never come out.

"Free!" We heard a call through the trees.

"What was that?" Nolan asked.

"I don't know." I said, "but it sounded like Kaylene. Let's go!"

**Quick explanation: Kaylene's little speech she made in that tree, I'm planning on making that into a song, so that's why it rhymes.**


End file.
